


De una amistad a algo más: un amor de cantera.

by paaam



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paaam/pseuds/paaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos nuevos fichajes del Castilla, la historia de dos jóvenes de apenas 18 años con muchos sueños y gustos que comparten. ¿Cómo es que va surgiendo esta relación?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nota:  
> La mayoría de lo que redacto no es real, me he basado de lo poco que se de los jugadores, no son mis personajes solamente dos jugadores que me agradan y he querido darle una historia a su relación de amigos. 
> 
> Bienvenidos sean los comentarios, es el primer fic que hago.

**CHAPTER 1**

 

Faltaban unas dos escasas semanas para que comenzara la pre temporada en la liga adelante, en el Real Madrid Castilla. Habían fichado a dos jugadores que tenían la ilusión de poder jugar en un gran club y más de poder llegar a tener la oportunidad de poder debutar en primera, no sólo de eso, también de pelear por un lugar ahí.

Uno de los nuevos fichajes era Juan Mata un chico de buena estatura, lo que se le considera estatura promedio, una piel blanca casi como leche, un cabello ondulado y unos ojos que te matan, una combinación entre gris y azul son indescriptibles, a primera impresión parecía ser un chico tranquilo, humilde, tímido y de muy buena familia.

Otro de los fichajes era Pedro Mosquera un chico alto de complexión delgada, piel apiñonada un color bronceado, cabello lacio y necio de ese que es casi imposible acomodarse y los ojos verde pero ese verde con marrón, él a primera impresión parecía ser un chico humilde, para nada tímido siempre traía una sonrisa en la boca que contagiaba y un poco extrovertido a comparación de su nuevo compañero.

Juan se sentía perdido, por momentos no se sentía cómodo en esa ciudad, apenas habían pasado dos días desde que llegó a Madrid pero esto de estar lejos de casa no es lo suyo, es muy de familia y claro les extraña, pero sabe que no tiene más que adaptarse si quiere cumplir su sueño. Creía que podría tener un nuevo amigo, le había caído bien Pedro pues vivían en el mismo hotel mientras que les encontraban un apartamento.

El primer día Pedro pasa por al cuarto de Juan, toca tres veces y este le abre la puerta sin camisa con el almohadazo en la cara, que acababa de despertar.

 **Juan** : Qué pasa Pedro?

 **Pedro** : Nada, (se pasa la mano por el cabello con timidez) me preguntaba si querías…ibas a bajar a cenar para comer juntos.

 **Juan** : Hoy la verdad no tengo ganas, estoy demasiado agotado de todas las actividades que tuvimos que hacer fue demasiado para mi, creo que mejor pediré room service y después dormiré, mañana será un largo día.

 **Pedro** : ok, comprendo yo también estoy agotado aunque tú te vez más y lo siento si te desperté que tienes marcada la almohada en tu cachete jaja

 **Juan** : jaja no te preocupes, te prometo que mañana desayunamos juntos, vale? así nos podremos ir conociendo ya que creo que estaremos en el mismo hotel por bastante tiempo y hay que aprovechar el tiempo.

 **Pedro** : (sonríe) vale, es una cita… que diga ya quedaste ok?, que descanses.

A Pedro se le trababan las palabras, no sabía el motivo no comprendía por qué si era un chico que acababa de conocer hace unas escasas horas, creía que había algo de él que le había agradado, pero si nunca le había pasado esto, serán sus ojos o su sonrisa casi perfecta?.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo camino al elevador a Pedro le salió dibujada de la cara una sonrisa un poco tímida mientras recordaba esos ojos indescriptibles de Juan y llevando por su mente cuando conoció a aquel joven de la linda sonrisa y los tiernos ojos. Cuando se presentaron se estrecharon la mano para saludarse y mientras se veían directamente a los ojos, Pedro sintió un escalofrió que paso por todo su cuerpo y a Juan se le pusieron rojos los cachetes, fue un momento un poco incómodo, Juan rompe el momento silencio con un “Qué emoción no? Poder estar en un club como este” –le comenta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Pedro solamente mueve la cabeza en forma de estar de acuerdo con él y sonríe, soltándose las manos después que el chofer del auto les llama para que se suban.

Pedro ya había llegado al elevador, había pulsado el botón para que se abriera la puerta de este, siguiendo con su sonrisa tímida, empieza a sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando escucha a lo lejos una voz casi grito: Pedro espera-Juan le dice corriendo por el pasillo con su camisa en la mano. Cuando se voltean a ver comparten una sonrisa y Juan se le escapa una risa.

 **Pedro** : Creí que te quedarías en la habitación y hasta mañana me acompañarías a comer.

 **Juan** : Cambie de opinión, ok? (ríe), lo pensé bien y no me apetecía cenar sólo y tampoco quise que tu lo hicieras así que me vine corriendo.

 **Pedro** : Me parece perfecto, agradece que me hayas alcanzado.

Se abre la puerta del elevador por fin, entran a este lugar diminuto o eso le parecía a Pedro, esos minutos en el elevador fueron los más incómodos y eternos para Pedro no sabía qué hacer o decir, sólo le palpitaba el corazón con rapidez y sentía que sudaba como nunca suda en un entrenamiento normalmente, esto le confunde y sólo quiere salir corriendo o regresar a su habitación. Juan le estaba haciendo platica desde el momento que se cerró la puerta, cuando termino de hablar volteo a verle con una sonrisa en su rostro percatándose después que Pedro estaba inmutado viendo a los números esperando que dijera LOBBY con ansiedad, sólo le agobiaba lo que sentía al tenerle junto a él preguntándose el por qué, entro en sí hasta que Juan recurrentemente le sacudía el brazo y diciendo su nombre en un volumen alto.


	2. Una cena y la despedida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juan sentía que Pedro no disfrutaba de su compañía y esto le hacía sentir mal, no es que Pedro no quisiera estar ahí, sólo le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza este asunto de qué le hacía sentir este joven de los ojos tiernos, quería descifrarlo.

******CHAPTER 2**

La puerta del elevador por fin se abre para la salvación de Pedro suspirando de alivio volteando a sonreírle a Juan para que ya saliera del lugar. Iban rumbo al restaurante del hotel, habían decidido ese lugar por comodidad y privacidad ya que la demás gente prefería salir a la ciudad, Juan le señala a Pedro la mesa que sería perfecta para ellos sin que nadie les molestara y poder platicar con tranquilidad.

Les atienden rápido y mientras esperan la comida Juan ve a Pedro mirar para todos lados como si esperara a alguien, como si se le hubiera perdido algo o simplemente como si no quisiera verle a los ojos, él como últimamente quería rompe el silencio, quería saber que pasaba con Pedro, aunque en su cabeza pasaba que debió quedarse en su habitación porque es más que evidente que no quiere estar con él, probablemente le invitó a cenar sólo por ser educado y en realidad no lo quería hacer, pasaban miles de cosas por su cabeza de forma negativa.

No es que no quisiera estar ahí Pedro, seguía dándole vueltas por su cabeza esto que le hace sentir Juan, queriendo descifrarlo. Reinaba el silencio en la mesa hasta que llega el mesero con su comida, hasta ahí Pedro reacciona volteando a ver la cara de desconcierto y tristeza de Juan, así que este decide hablar. 

**Pedro** : algo pasa Juan?

**Juan** : de qué?

**Pedro** : es que te veo triste, cansado y me preguntaba si algo pasaba, se que tenemos poco diría muy poco en conocernos pero si en algo puedo ayudar…

**Juan** : muchas gracias (sonríe pasando su mano por la nuca), en realidad es cansancio como te había dicho hace rato en mi habitación y tristeza, más bien nostalgia de no estar con mi familia, se que llevo apenas unas horas lejos de ellos pero aún así, creo que la costumbre.

**Pedro** : te comprendo, esto de estar lejos de casa es complicado pero, que se le puede hacer?, esto es nuestro sueño y a veces hay que hacer sacrificios, no crees?

**Juan** : tienes razón.

Los dos se sentían más aliviados, Juan por si parte se dio cuenta que eran unas tonterías lo que pensaba de Pedro, si él es tan amable y creía que esto podría dar para más que una amistad, le había agradado tanto y este le inspiraba confianza que hasta podrían llegar a ser mejores amigos. Pedro por su parte empezó a olvidar lo que le hacía sentir Juan, probablemente era una confusión, pero al igual que Juan creía que podrían a llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

Seguían platicando tan entretenidos, se sentían en confianza y con la seguridad de hablar de todo, diciendo lo que solían hacer en donde vivían, si les gustaba leer, que películas veían, que series o incluso compartiendo gustos de música, dándose cuenta que tenían bastantes cosas en común sobre todo el gusto por _Coldplay_. El tiempo había pasado volando entre risas y una que otra copita de vino hasta que Juan volteo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie, que los meseros estaban ya limpiando las mesas, le comenta a Pedro y le pregunta la hora, este le dice que faltan 10 minutos para las 2 a.m. se levantan de prisa de la mesa para irse a su habitación ya era demasiado tarde y tenían que levantarse temprano para el reconocimiento médico y para conocer la ciudad deportiva.

Ya estaban llegando a la habitación de Juan, al estar fuera de este se pusieron algo nerviosos a la hora de despedirse, Juan iba a estrechar la mano cuando de sorpresa un impulsivo Pedro le da un beso en el cachete, Juan se queda inmutado con unos cachetes tan rojos que parecía un tomate viendo como se alejaba Pedro con la cabeza cabizbaja de no creer lo que había hecho y caminando con un paso algo apresurado esperando que Juan no le dijera nada, sólo quería llegar a su habitación.


	3. la llamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro recibe una llamada de una chica misteriosa pareciendo que a Juan le molesta no saber quien es.

**CHAPTER 3**

Pedro llego a su habitación con rapidez, al entrar se recargo en la puerta ya cerrada, su corazón seguía palpitando con exageración, tenía los cachetes rojos y calientitos y las manos le sudaban a horrores, todo esto era a causa de Juan. Le pasaban miles de cosas por la cabeza, no tanto en esto que le hacía sentir aquel joven de los ojos tiernos o del motivo por el cual lo hizo, más bien en como habrá reaccionado Juan fue algo tan rápido que ni siquiera le vio a la cara.

Sabía que era simplemente un beso en la mejilla y que no debería hacer demasiado escándalo sobre esto, probablemente él estaba exagerando y a su compañero, al parecer nuevo amigo no le había molestado, empezando a tranquilizarse recordando que mañana sería un día largo iba a dormir y mañana o más bien en unas horas sería un día nuevo, eso cree.

Pedro estaba profundamente dormido, por obvias razones se quedo hasta tarde despierto por más que quería dormir pensando y pensando en qué pasaría en la mañana cuando viera a su compañero de equipo. Faltaban ya 20 minutos para las 10 de la mañana, era demasiado tarde tenían que reunirse en el Lobby a las 10:30 am con el presidente del club para el recorrido que tenían para ese día y si era muy tarde y más para Pedro que duraba horas y horas en arreglarse, digamos que era un poco lento en esas cuestiones, le gustaba verse bien.

Insistentemente se escuchaba el “knock knock” del golpeteo en la puerta, llevaba ahí intentando como unos 5 minutos, no sabía que más hacer no tenía el número del móvil de Pedro como para marcarle y despertarlo, así que no quedaba de otra que seguir insistiendo. Por fin después de un exhaustivo golpete Pedro abre la puerta tallándose los ojos para poder tener una vista más clara y emitiendo un sonido de “eemm?”, viendo aquel joven con una enorme sonrisa y al percatarse de quien era a Pedro por un momento se le para el corazón y siente algo raro en el estomago. 

 **Juan** : jajaja ya despierta Pedro que ya es tarde.

 **Pedro** : aah?... siento que no he dormido nada, no me molestes (dirigiéndose a su cama listo para aventarse)

 **Juan** : (se queda en la puerta) que ya es tarde te digo (checa tu reloj), faltan 5 minutos para las 10 y si no recuerdas a las 10:30 debemos estar en el Lobby bañaditos y muy despiertos para ver al presi…

 **Pedro** : (grita entre sus almohadas) oh shit! Es verdad lo olvide por completo, debo meterme a bañar rápido y ver que me voy a poner, creo que no alcanzare… oh por cierto si quieres pasa, no te quedes ahí como tonto parado en la puerta, puedes sentarte en la cama juro que no tardare.

Juan creía que era de verdad ese “no tardare” así que decide entrar a la habitación volteando a todos lados, se sentó en la cama y vio que alado de sus pies estaba la maleta echa un desastre moviendo la cara hacia los lados y le salió una risa. Mientras husmeaba por encimita que es lo que traía Pedro en su maleta, percatándose que le gustaba mucho los Vans ya que habían demasiados, empezó a vibrar algo debajo de su trasero y no, no era un vibrador sexual o algo por el estilo, era el móvil de Pedro, era una llamada, no se sintió con la confianza de poder contestar y este seguía insistente.

Pedro seguía en el baño acabado de apagar la ducha, a Juan se le ocurre acercarse al baño con el móvil en la mano para dárselo a  Pedro, podría ser una llamada importante de su hermana o alguien ya que él nombre que tenía registrado era de una mujer. Con delicadeza Juan abre la puerta del baño y se topa con un Pedro mojadito, se veía tan sexy y apenas se ponía la toalla así que Juan sólo alcanzo a ver parte del trasero de este, suspiro y se dio cuenta que no era el momento adecuado para darle el móvil así cerro la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. 

Su compañero se dio cuenta de que estaba entre abierta la puerta y este le echa un grito a Juan.

 **Pedro** : Juan? Eres tú? Algo pasa?

 **Juan** : oh sí, lo siento creí que ya estabas terminando, toque la puerta pero no dijiste nada así que decidí abrir, te están marcando al móvil con insistencia y creí que sería importante.

 **Pedro** : oh gracias, (contestando la llamada con una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja) Hey hermosa ya me extrañanabas?, permíteme poquito…Juan puedes cerrar la puerta por favor en un minuto salgo.

 **Juan** : (pone cara seria, como si estuviera molesto) emm si, oye creí que dijiste que no tardarías nada lo digo porque ya faltan 5 minutos para las 10:30

 **Pedro** : oh shit, siempre se me hace tarde, en un rato salgo.

Juan regresa a la cama de Pedro con una cara de funeral pensando de a quién podría llamarle así hermosa?, no creía que a su hermana, para empezar él tenía hermana?, se sentía molesto y celoso, no quería hacerse algo de ilusiones, pero ilusiones de qué? si ni siquiera le gustaba o eso creía, pero en que pensaba? era su compañero de equipo y probablemente nuevo amigo. Se sentía confundido, quería a su vez salir del cuarto e irse solo al Lobby de una vez pero una parte de él quería quedarse para ver si podía escuchar algo de lo que hablaba con la chica misteriosa del teléfono.

No alcanzaba a escuchar nada era como si hablaran a señas, en escasos minutos Pedro sale del baño ya cambiado sólo le faltaba ponerse los tenis, claro sus Vans, seguía con el móvil pegado a la oreja hablando con aquella chica, Juan se percataba que la mirada de él era diferente a la mirada que tenía cuando estaban juntos, le brillaban los ojos y la sonrisa era enorme y le mataba saber quién era, quién?

 **Pedro** : jaja bien María yo te hablo en cuanto tenga mi piso para poder vernos, ya sabes que también te extraño hermosa... ya vale que se me hace tarde y creo que a mi amigo no le gusta esperar o llegar tarde, vale luego hablamos y gracias por la llamada un beso y me saludas a todos.

Nos vamos Juan?

 **Juan** : ahh?

 **Pedro** : que ya estoy listo ya podemos irnos, vez Juanin te dije que no tardaría nada y mira tenemos aún dos minutitos para bajar a tiempo.

Juan le sonríe sin ganas levantándose de la cama, sigue pensando en la llamada, al menos sabe que se llama María que pronto la va a ver y que constantemente le llama hermosa,  al parecer le hace feliz, ahora es averiguar de forma muy sutil quien es aquella chica. 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Juan espera...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un mes desde que son amigos, Juan conoce el apartamento de Pedro y algo raro pasa.

CHAPTER 4

Ya había pasado un mes que había empezado la temporada, ya no tenían que estar en aquel hotel de hecho sólo estuvieron ahí la primera semana que llegaron a Madrid. Pedro y Juan se habían vuelto cómplices, amigos muy cercanos y cada uno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro, habían hecho buenas amistades con sus compañeros.

Salían seguido a comer fuera, ya se sabían los restaurantes de memoria y no sabían cuál sería el plan del viernes, si serían ellos dos solos o saldrían con el equipo a cenar como algunas veces lo hacían. 

Juan aún no le había preguntado a Pedro sobre María, no había encontrado el momento adecuado y esto de estar en restaurantes no creía que era el lugar adecuado para hacer el interrogatorio, se acordó de esta piquetito que tenía ya que estando en el vestuario después del entrenamiento de de la tarde Pedro había recibido millones de mensajes de aquella chica y se sentía un poco excluido o probablemente celoso por no saber qué es lo que decían aquellos mensajes y más que le causaba tanta gracia a Pedro.

**Pedro:** Oye Juan que vamos a hacer hoy? Es Viernes y descansamos el fin que no habrá partidos. No te estar hartando un poco de los restaurantes? Y si te vienes a mi piso? No lo has conocido y la llevamos rato saliendo… jaja no como cita o novios ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Al joven se le dibuja una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, se puso un poco nervioso que podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón mientras mordía su labio inferior.

**Juan** : (tratando parecer calmado) Si, si claro que suena una genial idea y jaja si se a lo que te refieres, entonces hoy en tu apartamento y qué tienes planeado para hacer? Un poco de play y pizza?, sólo te digo que soy el máster del play

**Pedro:** jajaja que no te creo, esto suena como un reto eh.

Juan no llevaba su coche así que tuvo que irse con Pedro, aparte que no tenía mucha idea de donde vivía, llegaron al estacionamiento y de ahí directo a las escaleras, mientras subían había este silencio pero en esta ocasión ya no eran silencios incómodos como al principio ahora eran silencios que se sentían bien, Juan no le molestaba sólo con que supiera que Pedro estaba a su lado y él sentía algo parecido.

Llegando a su apartamento Pedro se acerca a la puerta para abrirla, el joven de los ojos azules se paro cerca de él así que Pedro pasó sus labios muy cerca del cachete de su compañero y este dando un pequeño suspiro para quitar esta tensión que sentía. Batallo un poco para abrir la puerta, más bien no pudo Juan burlándose de Pedro le pide que le preste la llave, poniendo su mano sobre la mano de su compañero de manera delicada para sostener las llaves, a Pedro se le para el corazón compartiendo una mirada de pasión oculta.

Por fin la puerta se abrió, Juan se queda parado con las manos metidas a la bolsa del jeans a unos pasos de la sala de Pedro y este ya estaba sentado en ella buscando los discos para el videojuego. Pedro voltea a ver a su nuevo amigo con cara de desconcierto.

**Pedro:** Juan? Qué pasa? Te vas a quedar ahí parado como tonto o vas a sentarte en el sillón conmigo?

**Juan:** necesito ir al baño primero (contesta nerviosa mirándole a los labios)

**Pedro:** oh ok, ahí está (señalándole el baño)

Juan entra de prisa al baño y a Pedro se le hace un poco raro, pero sigue buscando el FIFA que sabía que en algún lado lo había dejado. Al entrar al baño lo primero que hace es sentarse en el escusado, obviamente con la tapa abajo, quería pensar bien en lo que iba a hacer hace un momento que estaba afuera viendo a Pedro, quería asegurarse que no estaba tomando la decisión inadecuada o apresurada. Después de unos 5 minutos ahí dentro Pedro extrañado se dirige al baño a tocarle, porque no escuchaba ningún sonido y se le hacía raro.

**Pedro** : Juan? Estas un poco raro últimamente, algo pasa? En serio amigo puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras.

**Juan:** No pasa nada ya salgo tú ya pon la play.

Se acerca al lavabo y se enjuaga con un agua muy helada para poder refrescar sus pensamientos. Ya sale del baño y se acerca a Pedro, se le para enfrene.

**Juan:** Pedro tengo una pregunta qué debo hacerte, desde hace tiempo que quería hacértela pero no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte.

**Pedro:** Dime Juan, que pasa? No me asustes coño.

**Juan:** Quién es María?

**Pedro:** jajaja esa es tu pregunta? Dios, Juan creí que era algo más de vida o muerte. Ella es como mi hermana, es mi mejor amiga es todo para mi, ella me apoya en todo y siempre está en todo  para mi, y hoy me mandaba mensajes a morir porque me extrañaba y no paraba de contarme de sus nuevas conquistas es toda una coqueta esta chica. 

**Juan:** (suspira de alivio) ah sí? Es solamente tu mejor amiga? No es tu novia? No te gusta?

**Pedro** : emm no Juan, sólo es mi mejor amiga, por qué? te hubiera molestado si fuera mi novia? O si tuviera novia?

Juan no contesta la pregunta a Pedro, sólo su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le salía, sus manos le sudaban que parecía que podía llenar una piscina enorme, cerrando sus puños para armarse de valor y suspira, se acerca a Pedro le agarra de la cara y le planta un beso apasionado a Pedrito.

Cuando aleja sus labios de manera lenta de los labios de Pedro y va abriendo los ojos, sus ojos brillosos y con una sonrisa como si se preguntara si ha hecho lo correcto, su compañero no dice nada sólo se queda atónito, viendo a Juan a los ojos, él cree comprender el mensaje y se levanta rápido del sillón dirigiéndose a la puerta con la cara un poco cabizbaja, pero Pedro se para y le agarra del brazo.

**Pedro:** No, espera Juan. 

 


	5. Nuestra noche juntos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un malentendido entre estos dos chicos y sólo ellos pueden arreglarlo o también con la ayuda/guía de un nuevo personaje.

CHAPTER 5

Ya era sábado y un rayo de sol se asomaba entre las cortinas de la recamara de Pedro, había sido una noche agradable y más después de lo que había pasado con Juan. Pedro se voltea y se topa con un dormido Juan viéndole con ternura le saco un suspiro verlo así quieto queriendo acariciar el cabello casi riso y su cachete, le daban tantas ganas al verlo con una sonrisa que tenía su amigo dibujada en el rostro.

**Juan** : que tanto me ves? Me da miedo, cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

Pedro le da un almohadazo compartiendo una risa con su amigo.

**Pedro** : hey! Tranquilo, que no llevo nada despierto y deberías ser un poco más educado diciéndome los buenos días que te he dejado compartir cama conmigo.

**Juan:** pero que afortunado soy de dormir contigo jaja, para que no sigas así ya te daré los buenos días (le da un beso en la frente)

**Pedro:** (se sonroja) hey no hagas eso Juan, es raro esto.

**Juan** : te molesta? (sentándose en la cama) Joder parecía que anoche no era nada incomodo eh!

**Pedro:** Juan anoche fue anoche ok? Somos amigos que se han dado unos besos, eso pasa de vez en cuando pero hasta ahí.

**Juan:** está bien Pedro entiendo.

Se levanta de la cama acercándose a la silla que estaba cerca de la tv del cuarto para ir por su ropa con una cara de desconcierto, estaba triste pero a la vez molesto era una confusión de sentimientos.

**Pedro:** pero que haces? Ya te vas tan rápido?

**Juan** : si, tengo cosas que hacer, ok? Gracias por dejarme quedar a dormir

**Pedro** : bueno, de nada. Pero como te vas a ir si no traes coche? Te llevo?

**Juan** : No te preocupes, voy a caminar en búsqueda del bus o un taxi.

**Pedro** : (seguía en la cama) Bueno, entonces más tarde nos  vemos para comer o hacer algo?

**Juan:** emm no lo creo, voy a estar ocupado.

**Pedro:** ok Juan cuando te desocupes hablamos y cuando estés menos molesto, que no entiendo porque lo estas

**Juan:** es en serio? No lo entiendes? Deberías de pensarlo un poco más no es complicado –le ve a los ojos antes de salir de la recamara y azotar la puerta que parecía que se venía abajo.

Era ya tarde y Pedro llevaba rato tratando de comunicarse con Juan entraba las llamadas pero no le contestaba, decidió intentar más tarde y en esta ocasión tenía el móvil apagado. Ya era tarde, era hora de dormir ya que mañana había entreno temprano, no podía dormir le daba vueltas y vueltas a la cama se sentía incomodo y él cree saber la razón, por como reacciono con su amigo y que era lo que significaba lo que él le había dicho antes de salir de su apartamento.

Había amanecido, Juan tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, le molestaba esos rayos de sol que trataban de iluminar su cuarto, al incorporarse de la cama se da cuenta que tenía abrazada una botella de vino tinto y por obvias razones no recuerda mucho de lo que ha pasado, checa el reloj notando que ya son las 8 am, le quedaba 1 hora para llegar al entrenamiento así que se apura para irse a bañar, comer algo y tomarse algo para la cruda (resaca).

Por su parte Pedro apaga la alarma un poco molesto, no había podido conciliar el sueño, se levanta yendo directo al espejo y nota que tiene unas ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en días, se sentía cansado su espalda la sentía hecha pedazos, se dirige al baño a abrir la llave de la tina equilibrando entre la fría y caliente regresando a la recamara por su toalla y antes de regresar al baño voltea a ver a su móvil con ganas de volver a marcarle a su amigo.

Eran ya las 9:10, se sentía una energía de alegría en el vestuario de descanso y todos hablando sobre su día libre, Pedro checaba el reloj extrañado porque su amigo no llegaba si él era muy puntual. Juan llega 5 minutos después llegando corriendo al vestidor, todos ya estaban terminando de arreglarse uno que otro ya estaba camino al gimnasio, Pedro voltea a verlo y se percata que Juan pasa alado de él como si no estuviera ni siquiera le voltea a ver, ni una sonrisa, ni un hola, esto es raro, no sabe qué hacer o decir por un momento son como dos extraños.

Pedro iba a acercarse a Juan a preguntar que pasaba hasta que los hermanos Callejón se acercan a él a platicar para ya salir del vestuario, Juan en cambio estaba solo rápidamente cambiándose, ya estaba solo cuando se terminaba de cambiar al menos eso creía estaba Granero saliendo del baño.

**Granero:** qué pasa Juanito? Por qué fue el pleito?

**Juan:** perdón, a que te refieres Pirata?

**Granero** : Juan, nadie es tonto aquí y algo pasa entre tú y Pedro, no se han saludado ni han llegado juntos, es más tu ni le has volteado a ver pero él te come con la mirada.

**Juan:** tú que te crees psicólogo? Detective o algo así?, no pasa nada Esteban en verdad, ya vamos al gimnasio que es tarde.

**Granero:** jaja sólo no es difícil de saber que algo pasa entre ustedes dos es sentido común, si tú dices pero esa cara de que tuviste una buena noche con le bebida no me engaña a mí ni a nadie, pero vamos y si quieres hablar conmigo ya sabes que estoy disponible.

**Juan:** Gracias piratita, pero oye a que te referías que me comía con la mirada?

**Granero:** jaja hay Juan, hasta ahorita reaccionas?, pues si como cuando alguien te gusta o algo así es raro.

**Juan:** (se sonroja) tú crees?

**Granero** : yo creo que?

**Juan** : no nada, es una tontería.


	6. La reconciliación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granero y los hermanos Callejón tienen un plan, veremos si sale como lo planeado...

**CHAPTER 6**

Ha pasado casi una semana que Juan y Pedro no se hablan, pero las miradas que se echaban no ocultaban para nada lo molesto que estaba cada uno por no hablarse, la impotencia y el orgullo que sentía cada uno porque Juan quería que Pedro le pidiera disculpas y fuera el primero que le hable y Pedro quería lo mismo, que Juan le hablara primero porque para él no había hecho nada era culpa de Juan.

Era Viernes, ya había terminado otro día de entrenamiento, todos se dirigían al vestuario cada quien a su paso, unos platicando, echando bromas para llegar a bañarse. Juan en esta ocasión estaba con los hermanos Callejón, estando con ellos olvidaba un poco sobre aquella situación no paraba de reír con las ocurrencias de los gemelos, en cambio Pedro sólo le observaba desde lejos como en todos los entrenamientos. 

Ya estaban llegando al vestuario Juan y los hermanos Callejón, Juanmi ve algo retirado a alguien que les hacía señas ya que se dio cuenta era Granero y este les trataba de decir que dejen a Juan solo y que ellos vayan con él.

 **Juanmi:** Oh! Juan vete tú adelantando, nosotros nos quedaremos un rato acá.

 **Juan:** Oh ok, está bien

 **José:** Pero por qué? yo ya me quiero bañar

 **Juanmi:** (le pellizca el brazo a José y este se queja) recuerda que le tenemos que marcar a…. mamá, si a mamá. (Este discretamente trata de que José se dé cuenta que Granero les habla)

 **José:** si si, lo había olvidado por completo, en un rato te alcanzamos.

 **Juan:** está bien, le mandan un saludo a su mamá.

En cuanto Juan se dirigía al vestuario los hermanos corrieron tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido.

 **Juanmi:** Qué pasa Piratita?

 **Granero:** Tengo un plan…

 **José:** plan? Plan de qué?

 **Granero:** si me dejas terminar te enteras de todo.

 **José:** si perdón.

 **Granero:** ok! Eso de que Pedro y Juan lleven mucho que no se hablan me saca algo de quicio, es evidente que a los dos les duele pero por orgullo no se hablan, no sabemos el verdadero motivo pero creo que podemos hacer algo para que hablen al menos.

Entonces mi plan es tratar de entretenerles y encerrarlos en un cuarto por un rato para que hablen y arreglen todo, que tal les parece?

 **Juanmi:** si tío llevan ya tiempo así y extraño verles juntos era más divertido a estar por separado, me agrada tu idea, y tu hermano? Tú qué dices?

 **José:** si me agrada, por qué no mejor los dejamos ahí en el vestuario? Más fácil, hay que tratar de ser los últimos, pero al menos hay que dejarles una hora a ver qué pasa.

Ya había amanecido, era sábado y era hora para reunirse para el partido vs Rayo Vallecano.

 **Juanmi:** José, Granero se han dado cuenta que no han llegado Pedro y Juan? Esto es raro…

 **Granero:** Es verdad…Joder!  Que los hemos dejados encerrados en el vestuario toda la noche, si que van a estar enfadados por esto.

 **José:** Vamos antes de que lleguen nuestros compañeros al vestuario y se den cuenta de lo que ha pasado, lo bueno es que están todos en el comedor.

 


End file.
